Cyber, Online
by petrichorian
Summary: Orang misterius itu dikenal Sasuke dari Facebook. Orang itu seakan menarik Sasuke untuk mengetahui jati dirinya bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang itu? NaruSasu, Shon-ai, Don't Like Don't Read, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ame No Suzushii

Presents...

Cyber-Online

Pairing : NaruSasu

Disclaimer :Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Orang misterius itu dikenal Sasuke dari Facebook. Orang itu seakan menarik Sasuke untuk mengetahui jati dirinya bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang itu? NaruSasu, Shonen-ai, Don't Like Don't Read!

A/N : Gomen karena gak pernah nongol *?* lagi di FNI, kesibukan sekolah bener-bener menyita waktu saia. Saia sempet kepikiran buat hiatus dulu, tapi, keinginan buat nulis gak bisa saia tahan... jadi, jadilah fic ini. Tolong maafkan saia kalau gaje yak T.T. R&R?

* * *

Sepasang mata onyx memandangi layar macbook berwarna hitam. Halaman website ber-background biru putih menjadi hal yang sedari tadi diamatinya.

**1 Friends Request**

Pemilik sepasang mata onyx yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini segera mengarahkan pointernya pada tulisan yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya itu.

**Mr. Sennin**

Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke ketika membaca nama konyol itu. Seringainya berubah menjadi tawa kecil ketika melihat foto profil si 'Mr. Sennin'. Hanya gambar lingkaran seperti pusaran air yang diujungnya terdapat sudut lancip.

'Gambar yang aneh' pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya, kali ini pada tulisan tepat dibawah nama sang 'Mr. Sennin'.

"**Confirm me, please..."**

"Cih..." Sasuke bergumam sinis. Tapi tangannya tetap mengarah pada tulisan di bagian bawah itu.

**Confirm**

Belum sempat Sasuke bernafas, pop out chatting di bagian bawah layar terbuka.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Thx for the confirm^^**

Sasuke berpikir sesaat, bimbang antara membalas chat dari orang yang tak dikenal atau membiarkannya begitu saja.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengetikan sesuatu di pop out chat itu...

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Ur welcome... Mr. Sennin?**

Sasuke menekan tombol enter, seketika kalimat itu muncul di layar pop out.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, matanya dengan sabar menunggu pesan pop out itu muncul kembali di layar Facebooknya.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Yup... Mr. Sennin.**

**Kupanggil Sasuke saja ya?**

"Sok akrab..." Sasuke berkomentar. Tapi tangannya tak bisa berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu untuk si Mr. Sennin kembali.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**As your wish...**

**Dobe...**

Sasuke menyeringai, membayangkan apa respon yang akan dia dapatkan.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Teme...**

**Aku bukan Dobe!**

**Dan jangan pakai Bahasa Inggris!**

"Baka..." sasuke berkomentar lagi, bibirnya membentuk senyuman sinis. Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard macbooknya itu.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Dasar Dobe...**

**Bahasa Inggris saja tak bisa...**

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya di depan meja belajar itu, mengambil secangkir teh hangat yang tersedia di dekat tempat tidurnya, lalu dia kembali menuju meja belajarnya, tepat ketika pop out chat itu muncul kembali.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Aku ini lancar bahasa inggris, teme!**

**Hanya saja, pakailah bahasa negara kita sendiri!**

**Kau mengerti kan?**

"Nasionalis..." Sasuke kembali berkomentar. Dia meletakkan laptopnya disamping macbook lalu kembali mengetikan sesuatu pada papan keyboard.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Bicaramu tinggi sekali dobe...**

**Memangnya kau kelas berapa?**

Sasuke menyeringai lagi. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia merasa puas karena membuat si Dobe Mr. Sennin ini naik darah.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Kelas? Hahaha**

**Aku ini sudah kuliah...**

"Sial... dia lebih tua dariku..." Sasuke mengumpat, mengingat dirinya yang masih terjebak di bangku kelas 2 di salah satu Gakuen ternama di kawasan Tokyo.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Oh... begitu...**

Sasuke tak dapat berkomentar lagi. Dia tak tahu harus bertanya apalagi.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Kau sendiri?**

**Sekolah? Atau kuliah?**

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Terbersit di pikirannya untuk berbohong pada si Mr. Sennin. Tapi niatnya itu diurungkannya, sepertinya Mr. Sennin ini bukan orang yang jahat.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sekolah...**

**Kelas 2 di salah satu Gakuen.**

'Terserah apa yang mau dikatakan si Dobe itu... yang penting aku sudah berkata jujur' Sasuke berpikir. Matanya kembali memandang was-was pada layar.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Hahaha**

**Ternyata kau masih kecil...**

**;)**

"Apa dia bilang? Masih kecil katanya?" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Tangannya lalu cepat-cepat mengetikan kembali sesuatu pada keyboard.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Tidak lucu dobe...**

**Aku ini sudah dewasa...**

**17 tahun!**

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat teksnya tertampil dengan jelas di layar pop out.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Tidak sopan...**

**Jangan memanggilku dobe...**

**Aku ini lebih tua darimu... 3 tahun!**

**Panggil aku senpai!**

"Senpai katanya? Cih..." Sasuke kembali menggerutu. Kembali tangannya mengetikan sesuatu.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Tidak mau...**

**Aku akan tetap memanggilmu dobe...**

**Dobe...**

**Apa namamu yang sebenarnya?**

Jujur, Sasuke benar-benar tertarik dengan Mr. Sennin ini. Biasanya, semua orang yang mengajaknya chatting akan langsung dia tolak, tapi entah kenapa, dengan Mr. Sennin ini dia merasa ingin mengetahui jati diri orang ini lebih jauh lagi.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Nama asliku?**

**Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?**

"Dasar..." Sasuke bergumam sembari mengetikan balasan untuk si Mr. Sennin.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Aku memakai nama asliku...**

**Aku juga harus tahu nama aslimu...**

Sasuke kini berpikir dirinya benar-benar tak waras. Dengan santainya dirinya begitu saja memberitahukan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya itu nama aslinya.

'Sudah terlanjur' pikir Sasuke lagi.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Maaf Sasuke, aku tak bisa memberitahumu nama lengkapku... **

**Rahasia...**

**Aku hanya bisa memberitahumu nama kecilku...**

**Uzumaki... **

"Uzumaki? Nama yang aneh..." Sasuke mengomentari nama itu.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Namamu aneh...**

**Tapi kau orang baik-baik kan?**

Sasuke menunggu kembali balasan dari orang bernama kecil Uzumaki itu. Matanya tertuju pada nama Mr. Sennin yang berdampingan dengan bulatan berwarna hijau di bagian bawah layar.

'Lama sekali? Apa mungkin pesannya panjang?' Sasuke mengira-ngira.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Umm... tentu saja... **

**Kau takut?**

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat pesan pop out itu terbuka kembali. Dengan cepat dia mengetikan balasannya.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sedikit...**

**Kau tahu sendiri kan dunia maya seperti apa?**

Sasuke menghela nafas, matanya melirik ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 18.30. setengah jam lagi ayahnya pulang... waktu makan malam. Itu berarti sudah 5 jam dia menghabiskan waktu di depan komputer. Luar biasa. Pantas saja lehernya menjadi tegang dan kaku.

Sasuke mengurut lehernya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pegal yang menyiksa. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar monitor macbooknya.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Tenanglah...**

**Aku ini tidak membahayakan kok... :D**

Sasuke tertawa begitu mebaca kalimat terakhir itu. Si dobe ini sangat menyenangkan sepertinya.

"Tenanglah... aku ini tidak membahayakan kok..." sebuah suara membacakan teks yang tertampil di layar monitor.

Sasuke menengok ke asal suara, di belakangnya berdiri kakaknya tercinta, Uchiha Itachi, yang sedang tersenyum sembari memperlihatkan wajah polosnya yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Aniki! Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu!" Sasuke segera menutup macbooknya, mencegah Itachi melihat hal-hal itu lebih jauh lagi.

Tak menjawab, Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Siapa yang sedang ber-chat ria denganmu tadi Sasu-chan?" Itachi berkata dengan suara menggoda.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa!" Sasuke mengelak. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

'Cih, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini karena percakapan singkat dengan si dobe itu?' Sasuke berpikir dalam hati.

"Hahaha... sudahlah... Tousan sudah pulang, ayo kita makan malam..." Itachi tertawa kecil, mencoba menahan tawanay melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

"I-iya..." Sasuke meletakkan macbook nya di atas meja belajar kembali, lalu mengikuti Itachi menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke is Offline**

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda gagah itu. Mata besarnya tertuju pada nama yang tercetak jelas disana.

"Sasuke..."

TBC

* * *

Gomen kalau ceritanya gaje! T.T

Author lagi sibuk-sibuknya sekolah sampe jarang banget buka yang namanya ffn...

Ini cuma chapter percobaan, kalau responnya bagus, akan saia lanjutkan... tergantung gimana reader aja deh... XP

Sankyuu^^

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Ame No Suzushii

Presents...

Cyber-Online

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cyber, Online © Ame no Suzushii

MacBook © Apple

Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg

Rated : T for this chapter

Pairing : NaruSasu

Warning : OOC, Shonen-Ai, Cyber-ish. Don't like Don't read

Keterangan :

_Italic _: Flashback, percakapan telepon

**Bold **: Chatting

* * *

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_(Uncle Cracker – Smile)_

Keesokan paginya, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan serius. Setelah 2 menit yang lalu dibangunkan Itachi dengan cara kejam — tidak usah dibahas, tentu saja, Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan kembali seluruh kesadarannya yang diambil secara paksa itu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah dinding, jam bulat berwarna hitam dengan gambar Badz Badtz Maru itu menunjukan pukul 05.30. Masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang remaja yang baru bisa tertidur pulas pada pukul 12 lebih tadi malam.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, mengingat betapa bodohnya ia semalaman menatap layar MacBook-nya yang menampilkan page profil Facebooknya.

_Setelah makan malam yang indah dan tenang dengan keluarganya, Sasuke beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Matanya melirik MacBook-nya yang tergeletak pasrah diatas king sized bed berseprai biru miliknya. Lampu power di bagian ujung MacBook itu berkedip sesekali, seakan menggoda Sasuke untuk menjamah tubu-keyboardnya._

_Menahan nafsu, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, mata hitam legamnya membaca satu-persatu jadwal pelajarannya untuk besok._

_**Mathematic, Physics, English, Japanese, P.E**_

_Sasuke mendengus,lalu meninggalkan meja belajarnya, menuju ranjangnya yang ditempati oleh MacBook kesayangannya itu._

"_Untuk besok semuanya beres, aku tidak perlu belajar," Sasuke segera membuka MacBooknya dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. Setelah memasukkan passwordnya dan menunggu akunnya terbuka, Sasuke menahan senyumnya ketika melihat halaman profil Facebooknya masih terbuka. Dengan cepat ia mengkoneksikan kembali MacBooknya pada akun Wi-Fi yang tersebar di seluruh Uchiha Mansion._

_**Mr. Sennin is Offline**_

_Mulut Sasuke hampir saja menganga lebar kalau saja dia tak ingat kalau dirinya adalah keturunan Uchiha yang harus selalu menjaga imagenya. Seperti motto keluarga Uchiha sendiri. __**Imagemu adalah harga dirimu!**_

"_Sial, dia tidak online," Sasuke menggerutu sendiri._

_Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya di ranjang, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil headphonenya dari laci meja itu. Setelah memasukan plugnya, Sasuke memasang earphone hitam itu dan membuka playlist lagunya dengan cepat._

_Telinganya berusaha mendengar bunyi 'plop' kecil yang sedari tadi ditunggunya diantara dentuman lagu rock keras yang berasal dari lagu yang diputarnya._

_1 lagu, 2 lagu, 3 lagu, 5 lagu, 7 lagu. Sasuke sudah hampir bosan mendengar seluruh lagu yang ada di playlistnya itu, dengan tak sabar ia menutup aplikasi pemutar lagu itu dan membuka kembali browsernya._

_**Mr. Sennin is Offline**_

_Sasuke menggerutu lagi. Pointer di layar MacBook itu lalu berpindah ke bagian bawah, tepat berada di tengah nama __**Mr. Sennin**__, dengan cepat Sasuke menekan keypadnya, seketika melihat browser itu membuka halaman lain._

_**Contact info**_

_Profile : _

_Email : .com_

_**Basic Information**_

_Gender : Male_

"_What the hell?" Sasuke memekik—ya, Sasuke memekik melihat betapa sedikitnya keterangan yang terpampang didepannya._

_Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan orang itu. Sasuke yakin dengan hal itu. Mana mungkin ada orang yang sebegitu semangatnya menyembunyikan jati dirinya sendiri? Demi seluruh nenek moyang Uchiha dari zaman Edo! Dirinya saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, the most-famous-boy-around-Konoha-Gakuen, dengan berani-beraninya memasang nama lengkapnya di Facebook! Menghiraukan segala ancaman dan teror yang mungkin terjadi kepada dirinya!_

_Memang Sasuke sendiri tidak memasang foto aslinya, terlalu beresiko. Tanpa rasa bersalah yang berlebih, dia memasang foto kakaknya tercinta, Uchiha Itachi, dalam pose yang-ehm, terlalu berlebihan? Biarkan saja semua orang di dunia maya menyangka wajahnya semesum wajah kakaknya! Sasuke hanya tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu._

_Kembali lagi ke masalah si Mr. Sennin yang misterius. Sasuke meneliti setiap senti halaman profil itu, melihat jumlah teman yang dimiliki orang itu (yang ternyata cukup banyak, 501 orang), kumpulan aktivitas antar-dinding maupun status._

_Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap seusatu yang aneh._

_**Mutual friends (87)**_

_Sebanyak itukah? Sasuke benar-benar keheranan. Perlahan dia mengubah posisi duduknya yang melelahkan menjadi tengkurap di depan layar, memaksakan matanya yang sudah lelah terus melihat layar monitor yang terus menyebar radiasi._

'_Yah, mungkin dia memang mengenal salah satu dari ratusan temanku di facebook, dan kemudian mengenal teman yang satunya lagi, dan kemudian... Aaarggghh! Mengapa pula aku mengurusi orang ini?' Sasuke berpikir dalam hati. Bibirnya mengatup rapat tanda sebal._

_Telinganya yang sudah terlepas dari headphone tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu berderit, otak Sasuke sudah memastikan kalau gerakan tidak jelas itu datang dari seseorang bernama Itachi yang terkena syndrome buang-air-di-malam-hari._

"_Memangnya ini sduah jam berapa sih?" Sasuke melirik ke arah pojok kanan MacBooknya, __**20.56**__._

_Wow, sudah lumayan larut rupanya. Biasanya ia sudah tak memainkan MacBooknya lagi ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, tapi salahkan otak Sasuke yang memaksa matanya untuk tetap bertahan._

_Dengan sedikit dengusan kesal, Sasuke mendekap bantalnya sambil meneruskan pandangannya ke arah layar monitor itu._

"Sasuke, cepat mandi atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah!" suara Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan malas-malasan ia meraih seragamnya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

~N.S~

"Everything's OK?"

Sasuke terkesiap, matanya menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, Sabaku Gaara yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengisi soal-soal Biologi yang dipegangnya—tak menghiraukan pemuda berambut merah bata yang masih terus memandanginya.

"Kau melamun sepanjang hari, Sasuke," Gaara kembali berbicara.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan pandangan bosan pada pemuda di depannya.

"Dan kau lupa mengerjakan PR Matematika, Sasuke,"

"Lalu?"

"Itu bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya." Gaara memberikan nada tegas di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. "Bukan hal penting, aku hanya kurang tidur semalam,"

"Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan tidur terlalu malam."

"Ya, itu... Itachi mengajakku menonton pertandingan sepak bola semalam," Sasuke berbohong.

Gaara mengangguk. Tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke bersyukur Gaara sudah menutup mulutnya, dan untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, segera membereskan buku-buku catatannya yang berserak di salah satu meja di cafetaria sekolah itu.

"Dan satu lagi Sasuke..." Gaara tiba-tiba berbicara lagi.

"Apa?"

"h = -4129 sama sekali bukan jawaban dari perbedaan tulang rawan dan tulang belikat," Gaara melirik kertas jawaban Sasuke.

"_Sial,"_

~N.S~

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke ranjangnya yang empuk. Tasnya ia lempar begitu saja, terlihat sedikit peluh menghiasi wajahnya yang kini terlihat lelah.

Hampir terlambat ke sekolah, lupa mengerjakan PR, ditegur Kurenai-sensei karena tak meperhatikan ulasan sastra jepang yang sedang diterangkannya, dicurigai Gaara atas ketidaknormalannya hari ini, dan menemukan 3 surat cinta di lokernya ketika pulang sekolah. Ini benar-benar hari paling menyebalkan sepanjang Sasuke bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Jujur, dia sudah terbiasa dengan urusan surat cinta itu.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan makan siang dengan masakan enak yang sudah disiapkan ibunya, Sasuke tak segan-segan langsung kembali ke ranjangnya dan membiarkan rasa lelah itu hilang ketika ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

~N.S~

Sinar matahari sore menyeruak masuk ke kamarnya lewat gorden yang sejak siang tadi terbuka begitu saja. Sasuke menggeliat penuh kenyamanan, matanya perlahan membuka dan berusaha memfokuskan keadaan. Setelah merasa matanya sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia memandang sekeliling, bertanya-tanya sudah pukul berapa sekarang.

Jam dinding hitam kesayangannya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore lewat 37 menit. Sasuke mengerang pelan, lalu kembali bergulung dengan selimutnya, merasa malas untuk beranjak dari tempat nyaman itu. Merasa bosan, Sasuke berpikir apa yang bisa dilakukannya, turun kebawah, tidak, menonton tv, tidak, membuka face—Sasuke seketika bangun dari tidurnya, matanya melihat sekeliling lagi, mencari benda yang dicarinya.

Voila! Sasuke turun dan mengambil MacBooknya tercinta, membukanya pelan diatas ranjangnya, dan kembali ke ritualnya seperti biasa, memasukkan email dan password. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, halaman itu terbuka lagi, memperlihatkan berbagai kegiatan teman-temannya di dunia maya.

Pikirannya sekarang sudah tak menuju kepada orang yang membuatnya merasakan kejadian-kejadian tak diharapkan tadi pagi. Melihat di halaman facebooknya tidak ada hal yang menarik, Sasuke membuka tab baru dan mulai menjelajahi dunia maya. Mencari materi tes akhir semester — yang sebenarnya masih 3 minggu lagi, melihat barang-barang yang dijual di e-shop (Sasuke senang mengumpulkan barang-barang unik), dan membuka beberapa situs English Lesson untuk melatih kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya.

'PLOP'

Telinga Sasuke menangkap bunyi yang sangat familiar dari speaker MacBooknya, dengan segera ia kembali ke halaman Facebook yang sedari tadi tak dilihatnya.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Konnichiwa : )**

Seketika perasaan senang muncul di hati Sasuke. Dengan cepat jemari panjangnya mengetik di keyboard datar itu.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Konnichiwa...**

'Apalagi yang harus kutulis?' Sasuke berpikir dengan wajah serius.

'PLOP'

**Mr. Sennin**

**How was ur day?**

'Cepat sekali balasannya' Sasuke mendengus. Lalu jemarinya kembali mengetikkan sesuatu.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Yah, begitulah... nothing special**

Sasuke berbohong.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Rough day, isn't it?**

Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelakak melihat balasan yang ia dapatkan.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rough day?**

**Maksudmu?**

Sasuke menunggu balasannya dengan wajah penasaran.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Perhaps...**

**Jadi, ceritakan padaku tentang harimu... : )**

Raut wajah Sasuke melembut, jemarinya kembali mengetikkan balasan untuk si orang misterius.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Aku kurang tidur semalam dan...**

**Yeah, kau tau sendiri, terlambat ke sekolah dan sebagainya...**

Sasuke mengerang memikirkan hal itu.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Itu biasa...**

**Aku dulu sering terlambat...**

**Hahahaha...**

'Baka...' Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lalu memberikan balasan lagi.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Baka...**

Sasuke tersenyum melihat hasil ketikannya terpampang jelas di layar.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Apa kau bilang?**

**Baka?**

**Dasar teme...**

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Kekesalannya sejak tadi pagi terlupakan — mungkin untuk sementara memang.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Arigatou dobe...**

Sasuke kembali menunggu jawabannya.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Untuk apa?**

Sasuke mengetikkan balasannya.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Berkat kata-kata bodohmu aku jadi sedikit bisa melupakan kejadian-kejadian tadi pagi...**

Sasuke melihat barisan kata-kata yang diketikkannya. Wow, kalimat yang cukup panjang.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Dateshimashite...**

**Hehehe...**

Senyum kembali terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. Jemarinya kembali mengetikkan balasan untuk orang yang sudah membuatnya tersenyum itu.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Dobe...**

**Ceritakan padaku tentang identitasmu...**

Sasuke kembali menunggu.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Itu rahasia... ; )**

'Cih...' Sasuke kembali mendengus. Jemarinya siap untuk mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum bunyi 'plop' kembali terdengar.

**Mr. Sennin**

**Sorry Sasuke,**

**Tapi aku harus offline...**

**Sampai jumpa besok : D**

**Don't miss me, ok?**

**Mr. Sennin is Offline**

'What?' Sasuke melihat deretan kalimat di depannya. 'Don't miss me katanya? Don't miss me? Siapa pula yang akan merindukannya? Dasar Dobe!' Sasuke dengan sebal kembali ke tab yang menampilkan suatu situs pendidikan. Matanya kemudian sibuk memandangi materi-materi ujian yang tadi sedang dilihatnya.

~N.S~

Seorang pemuda tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi wajah Sasuke ketika melihat balasannya itu. Mata birunya memandang lekat laptop yang monitornya sekarang sudah menampilkan wallpaper desktopnya.

'GRRTT... GRRRT'

Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel di dekatnya mengalihkan perhatian sang pemuda.

"Halo?"

"_Dia sedang online sekarang," _suara di seberang sana membalas.

"Iya, aku sudah mengobrol sebentar dengannya tadi,"

"_Dasar,"_

Si pemuda sedikit tertawa. "Suasana hatinya sedang kacau,"

"_Benarkah?"_

"Yup, tapi aku berhasil membuatnya tersenyum,"

"_Good job,"_

"Beritahu aku jika ada kabar baru lagi, OK?"

"OK..."

"Baiklah, aku harus mengantarkan proposalku ke dosen mesum itu, deadlinenya 1 jam lagi,"

"_Sampai bertemu di... pertemuan keluarga akhir minggu ini mungkin?"_

"Aku pasti datang kali ini, hehehehe..." si pemuda tertawa lagi.

"_Kau harus pastikan itu... "_

Dan kemudian sambungan telepon ditutup.

Si pemuda dengan cepat membereskan kertas yang tergeletak dengan sembarangan. Tangannya meraih kunci apartemen dan kunci mobil kesayangannya sebelum beranjak dari apartemen di kawasan elit itu.

"Besok aku harus mendapatkan nomor ponselnya," si pemuda tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam erat kertas di tangannya.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N : Ya... inilah suguhan ala kadarnya dari seorang author yang baru saja selesai tes sumatif. Maaf apdetnya lama... dan terima kasih buat smeua reader dan reviewer yang sudah merespon fic saia dengan positif. I love u all... XD

Dan, sebagai penjelasan kenapa Sasuke OOC disini, emm... saia Cuma mikir kalau keluarga Uchiha lengkap, Sasuke pasti gak akan sedingin sekarang kan? Lagipula dinginnya Sasuke di fic ini lebih ke dingin-nya remaja-remaja biasanya yang sudah bosan sama kehidupannya yang membosankan.

Dan, untuk polling untuk fic terbaru saia di profil page saia... dibuka ya... XD

R&R?


End file.
